The Ship of Nightmares
by Zero401
Summary: Ada Murdoch and Sylvia Lightoller accompany their husbands for Titanic's maiden voyage. But this ship of dreams will soon become a ship of nightmares for the two couples as the doomed liner sails across the Atlantic to meet her tragic death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Wednesday, 10 April 1912

94 Belmont Road was the home of William McMaster Murdoch and his wife Ada Murdoch. Murdoch had been appointed as First Officer, after being demoted from Chief Officer, on the grandest ship in the world, Titanic and had invited his wife to accompany him on her maiden voyage.

Murdoch was in the sitting room waiting for Ada to finish packing, he himself had finished packing hours ago, he didn't need to take much, a few warm clothes for those cold Atlantic nights, a razor, a shoe brush and he was ready to go, his wife on the other hand was the complete opposite.

"**She's going to make me miss the entire voyage, if she takes any longer**" Murdoch sighed to himself as he looked at his pocket watch.

Just as Murdoch was going to see what was taking Ada so long, he heard the front door open and then closed, he looked up to see Lights enter the sitting room.

"**How many times do I have to tell you to lock your door? Any lunatic could waltz right into your house**"

"**Evidently**"

"**So, where's Ada?**" Lights asked, looking around the room.

"**Still packing, where's Sylvia?**"

"**She's already onboard the ship, William. She asked for my advice as to what to pack and so I told her to pack everything and I think she took it literally**" Lights joked causing Murdoch to chuckle.

The two men turned towards the hallway as they heard Ada coming down the stairs, Murdoch sighed in relief, thinking that his wife had finally finished packing but unfortunately she was nowhere near done.

"**Which one do you think I should take?**" Ada asked her husband as she held up two dresses in her hand.

"**Take both, you'll only change your mind**" Murdoch smiled.

"**Good morning Lights**" Ada greeted when she noticed Lights was in the room.

"**Good morning Ada**" Lights said bowing his head slightly.

"**I better go finish packing**" Ada said as she turned to walk away before turning back to face Lights "**Please try not to break anything, Lights**" Ada said worryingly before walking up the stairs.

Murdoch laughed as Lights had a bewildered look on his face "**You said she had forgotten about that**"

"**I thought she had**" Murdoch laughed as he sat down on the couch.

After what seemed like hours, Ada was finally ready with a full suitcase. Murdoch wanted to go as quickly as possible not only because they ran the risk of being late but also he didn't want her to change her mind about the packing which would cause her to start all over again.

"**Come on**" Murdoch said pushing Lights towards the front door "**Here, let me get that for you, darling**" Murdoch smiled as he picked up the suitcase which weighed a ton; he wondered what she had in there that could possibly be so heavy. He walked up to the door and held it open; he turned back to Ada "**What are you doing?**" he asked as he noticed her standing there looking at the walls and furniture as if she was committing them to memory.

"**Just taking one last look at the house**"

Murdoch chuckled "**We'll be back before you know it**"

Ada smiled giving Murdoch a quick kiss on the lips before joining Lights outside as Murdoch locked the door.

As the shipyard wasn't too far away from the house they decided to walk. Ada had her arm linked with Murdoch's free arm. She didn't say much as the two men talked about the duties they would have to do once onboard the ship. In all honesty Ada didn't really care for ships or the sea, she only agreed to come on this voyage because she knew how much it meant to her husband and she didn't want to disappoint him.

They finally arrived at Berth 44, where Titanic was waiting to start her first voyage. Even Ada had to stare at her in awe; Murdoch had taken her to see almost every ship he'd sailed on but Titanic was by far the most elegant and colossal ship she'd ever seen but she also felt something strange from looking at the ship, almost like a feel of dread.

"**Well I best be off and attend to my duties**" Lights said cheerfully.

"**I'll be there soon**" Murdoch called after Lights "**Come on, darling. I'll show you to your room**" Murdoch guided Ada towards the gangplanks.

Ada smiled weakly, she couldn't explain why but the awe she felt for this ship had suddenly gone and had been replaced by fear and sadness, she tried to tell herself that perhaps it was just her being nervous about the long journey ahead of them but somehow she knew it weren't. As she stepped onto the ship the feeling only became worse, she was trying to conceal her state of panic from Murdoch, who apparently noticed her strange behaviour.

"**What's the matter?**" he asked concerned for his wife as he turned to face her "**You're trembling and you are as white as a ghost**"

Ada couldn't lie to him "**I feel as though something terrible is going to happen to this ship**" Ada managed to say as tears threatened her eyes.

Murdoch lowered the suitcase onto the floor and enveloped Ada into a tight hug "**I promise you, I'll get both you and Titanic safely to New York**" Murdoch said softly in her ear.

Ada already felt safer in her husband's embrace and by the promise he made, they stood like that for several moments before Murdoch pulled away gently and retrieved the suitcase "**come on**" he said almost in a whisper as he held out his free hand to her which she gladly accepted.

They reached her cabin in second class and walked in through the door, it was a nice simple cabin with a bed in the corner, a wardrobe and a mirror on the wall.

"**Your cabin is right next door to Sylvia's, if you want to see her**" Murdoch informed Ada as he set the suitcase on the bed "**Is there anything you need or want me to get you before I leave**"

Ada shook her head "**No, thank you**"

Murdoch smiled before giving her a reassuring kiss "**I'll be back to take you to lunch**" and with one more brief kiss, Murdoch left to attend to his duties.

Even though Ada had been comforted by her husband she still couldn't shake the feeling of terror that this ship had on her and decided she couldn't be alone, so she immediately left her room and knocked on Sylvia's door.

"**Ada**" Sylvia greeted as she opened her door before hugging her friend "**Come on in**" she invited. The two women sat on the small bed.

"**How do you feel about the ship?**" Ada asked out of curiosity.

"**She's defiantly the ship of dreams**" Sylvia smiled.

"**Or the ship of nightmares**" Ada suggested which immediately caught Sylvia's attention.

"**What do you mean?**"

Ada sighed "**I just don't have a good feeling towards this ship, I feel so bereaved and frightened, it's hard to explain**" Ada explained.

"**Have you told Will this?**"

Ada nodded "**He assures me everything will be fine but...**"

"**If Will says everything will be fine then I'm sure it will be**" Sylvia said reassuringly.

"**I suppose you're right. After all the ship is meant to be unsinkable**"

"**Well with my husband onboard, one can only hope**" Sylvia joked causing Ada to laugh and forget the troubling feelings that plagued her.

**So the story of William's wife Ada always makes me sad. After the sinking she went back to New Zealand and told her family the only thing she regretted about her marriage to William is that they didn't have children and she never remarried so she must have loved him very much until her death. It's so sad :( and so I decided to write a story about her onboard the Titanic and already she's not having a good time and they haven't even started sailing yet.**

**But anyway enough of me babbling; hoped you enjoyed. Cheerio **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: still the same. **

Wednesday, 10 April 1912

Sylvia had offered to help Ada unpack, which Ada gladly accepted, she was willing to do anything to get her mind off the ship. Ada truly wanted to believe in her husband's promise but couldn't help but believe in this feeling of loss and hopelessness more.

"**What do you think New York will be like?**" Sylvia asked.

"**I'm sure it'll be wonderful**" Ada said trying to sound as cheerful as she could, she didn't really want to talk about something she doubt would end happily. All she wanted was to be in her husband's arms, where she felt safe and secure "**William said the Statue of Liberty is a sight to behold when entering port**" Ada smiled weakly.

"**Yeah, I can't wait to see it and the shops, I promised the children I'd get them a little souvenir**" Sylvia chuckled.

"**How were the children when you left?**"

"**Fine, they were upset at first but as soon as I promised to get them a gift, they practically pushed me and Charles out the door**" Sylvia chuckled "**How about you and Will, have you thought about having children?**"

"**I would love to have William's children but he's always so busy with work, we haven't really discussed it**" Ada smiled at the thought of her and William starting a family "**I think he'd be a wonderful father**" and for the first time since boarding the ship, the horrifying thoughts and feelings that had been stalking her vanished and was replaced with hope and happiness.

"**Why don't you tell him next time you see him?**" Sylvia suggested.

"**I don't want to interfere with his work, besides he has enough on his mind without me adding to the mix**" Ada said trying to make up any excuse. She knew William would never do anything to hurt her, physically or emotionally, but whilst he was away at sea she would be at home raising the children alone. When she married William she knew that the sea would still be a big love in his life and she accepted that and she could never make him choose between her and the sea, but a child would make the situation different, she wouldn't want their children to grow up not knowing their father because he was away at sea for months, perhaps even years at a time.

"**Well, do you know if he wants children?**"

"**No, I don't**" Ada said almost shamefully. How could she not know if her own husband wanted children or not, every wife should know the answer to that question.

"**Ask him then. You won't know until you ask**" Sylvia said encouragingly.

Ada smiled perhaps it was time to be discussing starting a family, after all she wasn't getting any younger, she just hoped William wanted children as much as she did.

"**Perhaps I will mention it to William**" Ada said excitedly.

Ada was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at the door, she abandoned the unpacking and walked to the door and opened it.

"**Afternoon ladies**" Lights greeted and tipped his hat.

"**Come on in, Lights**" Ada invited.

Lights walked over to Sylvia, hugged her and kissed her cheek "**Are you ready for lunch?**" Sylvia smiled and nodded "**You're welcome to join us Ada**" Lights invited, like a true gentleman.

"**No thank you, Lights. I think I'll just wait here for William**" Ada said politely.

"**Well he shouldn't be long**" Lights smiled before guiding Sylvia towards the door.

"**I'll see you later this afternoon to see how your talk went**" Sylvia said before she walked out the door.

"**Talk about what?**" Lights asked.

"**Never you mind**" Sylvia said pushing Lights out into the corridor, making Ada laugh as she closed the door.

Ada was once again left alone and was starting to feel uneasy once again but this time it wasn't the ship, it was the upcoming conversation she was going to have with William. She sat down on the bed with a feeling of anxiety; she was trying to plan what she would say to William. Before she could plan any further there was another knock on the door, taking a deep steady breath she journeyed to the door and opened it to reveal William standing on the other side.

"**Hello, darling. Are you ready for lunch?**" Murdoch asked smiling.

"**Actually there's something I want to discuss with you**" Ada said nervously as she took William's hand in hers and pulled him into the room and walked him over to sit on the bed.

"**What is it?**" Murdoch asked concerned "**Are you still worried about the ship?**"

"**No**" Ada lied, of course she was still worried about the ship but that didn't matter right now "**Do you want children?**" Ada blurted, she didn't mean to be this forward with him but she didn't know how else to phrase it. Her heart sadden slightly as she noticed his reaction, his skin had gone pure white like when someone is exposed to cold conditions for too long and his eyes widened as if he was in a state of shock.

"**Are you...**" he started in an almost inaudible whisper.

"**No**" Ada interrupted him.

Murdoch sighed, not sure if it was from relief or disappointment, he held both of his wife's hands in his and smiled "**I want as many children as you will allow me to have**" he said honestly.

Ada smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, almost making William fall off the bed; she buried her face in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent. William laughed as he encircled her waist with his arms and held her tight as they stayed that way for several moments happy to just hold each other.

"**We should be going to lunch so you can get back to your duties. I don't want to get you into trouble on the first day**" Ada joked in William's ear causing him to chuckle.

They slowly pulled away from each other before William placed a passionate loving kiss on her soft lips, to which she fully responded.

"**Come along then, darling**" Murdoch said after gently breaking the kiss, he stood up and held out his hand which she accepted with a smile. They both walked out the room and down the corridor towards the second class dining room. For the first time since boarding the Titanic, Ada truly felt happy and loved and hoped that the negative feelings would stay away as she imagined what life would be like when she and William start a family.

**So hoped you all enjoyed, till next time. Cheerio **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and to those reading the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

Wednesday, 10 April 1912

Sylvia and Lights were sitting at a table in the second class dining room enjoying their lunch. The second class dining hall was a large elegant room, with mahogany furniture upholstered in crimson leather, with a piano in the corner to provide entertainment for the passengers.

"**What do you think of the ship?**" Lights asked.

"**Very elegant**" Sylvia smiled as she looked around the room.

"**If you think this is elegant, I'll sneak you into first class after lunch**" Lights laughed.

"**Won't you get told off?**"

"**Only if Wilde found out, come to think of that, it's probably best not to mention it to William either...speak of the devil**" Lights said as he saw William and Ada enter the dining room.

William pulled Ada's chair out before sitting at his own chair as they joined Lights and Sylvia. Ada smiled at Sylvia, to notify that her talk with William was a success, Sylvia smiled back, and Lights also noticed William was smiling too.

"**What are we smiling at?**" Lights asked confusingly.

"**Me and Ada, we've decided to start a family**" William gladly informed Lights.

"**What, now?**" Lights said in shock.

"**Of course not now**" William said annoyingly.

"**Thank God for that, I hadn't finished eating**" Lights joked.

"**Did everything go alright in Southampton?**" Sylvia asked before the two men could get into one their little arguments.

"**Yes, everything was fine, right Lights?**"

"**Yeah**" Lights replied "**Well except the SS New York nearly crashed into us**"

William looked at Lights horrified; he'd warned Lights not to mention that in Ada's presence as he knew that she didn't have the warmest reaction towards the ship and he didn't want to cause her more stress by telling her they nearly had an accident before they even left port.

"**Lights, how about me and you get a cup of tea for the ladies; you know me and you, you and me, us together**"

Lights nodded as he followed William to the waiter at the other end of the room "**Two cups of tea please**" William asked the waiter politely before turning back to Lights "**Why did you go and say that for?**" William asked annoyingly.

"**What?**" Lights asked confusingly.

"**I told you not to mention the New York in front of Ada; she's frightened enough as it is, without you and your big mouth causing her more stress**" William said, showing his protectiveness for his wife's welfare.

"**Sorry, I forgot. What do you mean she's frightened?**"

"**She doesn't like the ship. She says she feels as though something bad is going to happen**"

"**Well she need not fear, not while I'm onboard...**" William looked at Lights unimpressed "**And you as well, both of us, together**" Lights finished once he noticed William's look.

"**Just think before you blink, alright?**"

"**Yeah, alright**" Lights whined. The waiter arrived with the tea which he handed over to William.

"**Here you are ladies**" William said cheerfully as he approached the table, he placed a cup in front of Ada and Sylvia before sitting down.

As they were about to relax and carry on with the conversation, Fifth Officer Lowe entered the dining room.

"**William, you're needed on the bridge, Captain's orders**" Lowe informed him.

William sighed and nodded "**Thank you Harold**" Lowe nodded and walked off "**If you'll excuse me**" William stood up and gave Ada a kiss on the cheek before journeying to the bridge.

Lights smiled "**So who wants to go on a tour?**"

* * *

Lights guided the women onto the first class promenade on A deck; Ada looked out onto the English Channel, the water was calm and the sky was clear. As they walked along the deck, Lights suddenly stopped and pushed them both into a small corridor.

"**What's the matter, dear?**" Sylvia asked.

"**Sssshhhh**" Lights brought his finger to his lips as he heard footsteps go pass the door "**It was Wilde, if he knew you two were in first class he'd have my head**"

Ada and Sylvia chuckled at the thought; Lights opened the door and held it open for the two women, as they walked out they smiled in appreciation. As Lights closed the door, he revealed that Wilde had been standing there the whole time.

"**Mr Lightoller, what are these second class passengers doing in first class?**" Wilde asked.

"**These two women are here because...**"

"**Ah, there you are**" William interrupted much to Lights relief "**You'll have to forgive me Henry, I asked Lights to take the ladies on a guided tour around first class whilst I was on the bridge**" Murdoch lied.

"**Very well**" Wilde said before walking away.

"**See, how come he likes you more than he likes me?**" Lights questioned.

"**Probably because I've never put itching powder in his shoes**" Murdoch smiled.

"**Hey, now that is a cruel and callous gibe...besides it was only the once**"

Murdoch smiled before turning to Ada and offered his arm "**Come on, darling**" Ada accepted his arm.

"**Good bye Sylvia**" Ada smiled as William walked her along the deck "**Why did you have to go back to the bridge?**" Ada asked curiously.

"**Just discussing the rules with the Captain**"

"**What rules?**" Ada looked up at William.

"**The main one was not to let our relationship interfere with my work; no doubt Lights will be receiving the same conversation. I think it's damn stupid**"

Ada knew William was taking this to heart, he rarely cursed in front of her, so she rubbed his arm in an effort to calm him down "**It's alright, dear. It's only for a few days**"

William stopped walking and held her close to him and pressed a passionate kiss on her lips "**I love you**"

"**And I love you**" she said before resting her head on his chest, content to just stand there in his arms, feeling safe and loved.

**Hoped you enjoyed, Cheerio. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: still the same**

Thursday, 11 April 1912

The stars shone bright in the early morning sky, the sea was calm and still and Ada could feel the cold Atlantic air on her face. Ada looked around her to find several people she didn't know sitting near her and that Sylvia was sitting next to her; they were in some kind of small boat, a lifeboat. Why were they in a lifeboat? She looked around once more trying to see any sign of William, but he wasn't there. Where could he be? She couldn't understand what was going on. Why weren't they onboard the Titanic?

Suddenly she heard the most awful sound a person can hear, it was a screeching of metal, it was the most ungodly sinister noise she had ever heard. As she looked up she found the cause of it all, the Titanic's bow was completely under water and her stern had risen up into the sky. Ada just sat there in shock, staring at this once strong magnificent ship as she screamed out in agony from the stress in her hull.

Ada couldn't believe what she was seeing. What could possibly cause an 'unsinkable ship' to sink? She could see no evidence of the sea being the cause and there were no objects as far as she could see that would suggest a collision. As she looked up at the dying ship, Titanic's lights began to flicker as they eventually went out completely and with one more groan, this mighty ship could no longer carry the pressure of her own weight and she split causing not only her own death but the death of those who were still onboard her.

* * *

Ada awoke with a start, she had a cold sweat running down her face, tears in her eyes and her heart was pounding against her chest. She looked around, thanking God she was still in her cabin and that it was all just a terrible nightmare; she jumped when she heard a knock at the door, hoping that it was William, she raced to the door and quickly opened it.

"**What's the matter?**" William asked, immediately noticing his wife's distress state, he entered the room and gave her a tight hug.

Ada considered for a moment about telling him a lie, she didn't want to put stress into his work as she knew that he would be constantly worrying about her but when she looked him in the eye she knew she couldn't lie to him.

"**I had a nightmare**" she informed him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She wasn't going to lie to him but she didn't have to tell him what the nightmare was about.

"**It's alright now...I'm here**" William said softly trying his best to calm her, rubbing circles on her back in an effort to comfort her.

They stood there for several moments, never wanting to let go of each other but unfortunately time was moving on and William wanted to take Ada for breakfast before he had to go on watch. He slowly pulled out of the hug, took out a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and dried the tears from her cheeks and eyes, which made Ada smile.

"**Better?**" William asked smiling.

Ada nodded and smiled before giving William a loving kiss "**Thank you**"

"**Now, why don't you get dressed and I'll escort you to breakfast**" Murdoch smiled and kissed her nose.

* * *

They sat at a table in the second class dining room enjoying their toast and marmalade; it was relatively quiet as there weren't many people in the hall.

"**Where's Lights**" Ada asked curiously.

"**He's on his watch, darling**" William said in between bites of his toast "**How are you feeling?**"

"**Fine dear**" Ada smiled weakly, not wanting to discuss the matter further, not even with her husband. All she wanted was to forget the nightmare and enjoy her husband's company before he had to go on watch.

"**Alright. Would you care for a walk on deck before I have to attend to my duties?**"

Ada smiled and nodded, William wiped his mouth with a napkin before helping Ada out of her seat and guided her up to the deck, arm in arm.

As they arrived on deck they both looked out onto the calm sea which instantly made Ada think of her nightmare; she closed her eyes trying to shake the memory out of her head. She stood there for several moments like that before she felt William's leather gloved hand on hers.

"**We'll arrive in Ireland in a couple of hours**" William informed her, Ada guessed that he must have seen her standing there with her eyes closed and therefore was trying to make her feel better by trying to take her mind off the nightmare.

"**How will passengers board Titanic?**" Ada asked pretending that it working.

"**Tugs, the same as in Cherbourg**"

"**How long do you think we'll be there for?**" Ada asked.

"**Impossible to say, darling. But I expect no more than a few hours**"

Ada smiled and looked out to sea; William stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing small kisses to her neck. Ada smiled and leaned into him.

"**I thought you weren't allowed to let our relationship interfere with your work**" Ada teased.

"**And I said that it was damn stupid**" William smiled "**Besides I'm not on watch for another twenty minutes**" William whispered before continuing planting soft kisses to her neck and up to her cheek making Ada giggle and forget all her worries. Ada knew that no matter what happened in this life she would always be devoted to William and would never stop loving him.

**Thank you for reading, hoped you enjoyed. Cheerio **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**And thank you EredLuin :-) **

**Disclaimer: still the same**

Thursday, 11 April 1912

William had left Ada on deck to relieve Lights from his watch and ask him to escort Ada back to her cabin. As Ada looked out to sea she could hear footsteps coming towards her; she turned around fully expecting to see Lights walking towards her but it wasn't Lights, however it was a familiar face.

"**Good morning Mr Andrews**"

"**Good morning Mrs Murdoch**"

Ada and Andrews had met a couple of years ago when William took her to Harland & Wolff to visit one of the ships he would be serving on. Ada had taking an immediate liking to Andrews he was a proper gentleman, so kind and modest.

"**What do you think of the ship**" he asked excitedly.

Ada sighed, why was everyone asking her this question when she couldn't wait to get off the ship. But she could see the keen expression on his face so she put on a fake smile.

"**She's very elegant, Mr Andrews. You should be very proud**"

"**Thank you**" Andrews smiled humbly.

"**May I ask you a question?**"

"**Of course**"

"**How many lifeboats are there?**"

Andrews looked at her confusingly for a moment "**Sixteen with addition of four collapsible lifeboats. Why do you ask?**"

"**William told me there would be over two thousand people onboard, surely twenty lifeboats is not enough for all those people**"

"**About half actually**" Andrews informed her "**I wanted to have forty six more lifeboats onboard but I was overruled**"

"**Overruled? Why?**"

"**It was thought that the decks would look too messy and that it would scare the ladies**"

"**But surely it'd be scarier, if the ship happens to sink and there aren't enough lifeboats**"

Andrews chuckled "**Have a little faith in me; I have built you a strong ship. Plus with your husband keeping watch, I think we have little to fear**"

"**Don't forget me**"

"**Of course, Mr Lightoller. How could we forget you?**" Andrews chuckled as he watched Lights approach them both "**Well, if you'll excuse me Mrs Murdoch, I must be off**" Andrews smiled before walking along the deck.

Lights held out his arm when he reached Ada's side "**Shall we?**" Ada smiled and accepted Lights arm.

"**So William seemed unusually happy**" Ada looked up at Lights "**Well, as happy as a grumpy old Scotsman can be**"

Ada laughed; she knew how William was always the professional at work and how unprofessional Lights could be, how the two of them became friends she'll never know.

* * *

"**Well here we are**" Lights said as they arrived at Ada's cabin.

"**Thank you, Lights**" Ada smiled appreciatively.

"**You know me, always the perfect gentleman and now if you'll excuse me, I must dash off on my rounds before I get the sack**" Lights winked before walking off down the corridor.

Instead of entering her room she knocked on Sylvia's door, Ada still didn't want to be alone on this dreaded ship after her nightmare. She could hear Sylvia moving around on the other side before the door swung open.

"**Good morning, Ada**" Sylvia greeted pleasantly.

"**Good morning, I was wondering if you would accompany me for a walk on deck**"

"**Of course, one moment**" Sylvia stepped back into her room and threw on her coat and walked out of the room.

They reached the second class part of the deck, looking out and seeing the coast of Ireland. The cool breeze blowing through their hair as they stood there watching the tugs steam towards Titanic with new passengers. How Ada wanted to tell them to turn back towards land, to warn them not to board this ship of horrors. They both stood there in comfortable silence, just watching the world go by.

"**Ah, there you are**" A voice called out to them as they both turned around watching Lights walk up the deck "**I go in search for one beautiful lady and I find two**" Lights smiled when he reached the two women "**It must be my lucky day**"

"**I hope you're not flirting with your best friend's wife, Mr Lightoller**" Ada said playfully.

Lights held both his hands up "**Perish the thought, Ada...Why, is it working?**" Lights joked, before holding out both his arms "**Come on, let's get a cup of the good stuff**" Both women accepted his arms as they walked towards the dining room.

They all sat around a table, enjoying their tea. Ada was watching two children playing with carved wooden animals; it made her remember the conversation she had with William about having children and she couldn't help but smile. Until Lights snapped her out of her daydream.

"**So what were you and Andrews talking about?**"

Sylvia sighed deeply "**You're so nosy**" she laughed.

"**I was only asking**"

Ada chuckled "**We were just talking about the ship**"

"**I should have known. It's the only subject that man bloody talks about**" Lights joked causing the two women to laugh.

* * *

On the bridge William was looking out to the open ocean as Titanic had picked up the last of her passengers and was now travelling towards the Atlantic. He felt the cool breeze of the salty sea air on his face as he stood on the starboard wing keeping watch for anything that may be a threat to the ship and her passengers.

William turned to his right, as he noticed someone's presence, it was Captain Smith. The Captain rested his hands on the railings, looking very proud of his new ship "**Take her to sea, Mr Murdoch. Let's stretch her legs**" the Captain smiled.

"**Yes, Sir**" William nodded, eager to follow the Captain's orders as he walked to the bridge "**All ahead full, Mr Moody**" William instructed as he walked towards the starboard engine telegraph to order the engine room for full speed.

"**Aye, Sir**" Moody complied, as he walked over to the port engine telegraph to carry out the same command.

William walked back onto the starboard wing and stood next to the Captain and smiled proudly "**Twenty one knots, Sir**" as he and the Captain looked out to the vast open ocean that lay ahead of Titanic.

**I've been stuck on this bloody chapter for days, but I hoped you enjoyed. Cheerio **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: still the same**

Thursday, 11 April 1912

Ada was back in her cabin after spending the afternoon with Sylvia and Lights, Lights had given them both a guided tour of second class and yet he still managed to get himself into trouble with Officer Wilde by walking straight into him causing Wilde to lecture him about watching where he was going and calling Lights 'a clumsy oaf' which made both her and Sylvia laugh in hysterics.

It was now six in the evening and Ada had gotten changed into her evening gown and was now waiting for William to come and escort her to dinner. She was looking forward to spending time with him, even though they had been separated for just a few hours, she had missed him terribly.

Ada was putting the finishing touches to her make-up; she knew she had been deeply depressed since boarding Titanic and she wanted to make it up to her husband and look beautiful for him.

She had her nice evening dress on; it was a simple black frock. She remembered the day William had brought the dress for her; back before they were even married, they had gone up town to pick up some groceries when the dress had caught her eye in a shop window, the dress was simple yet elegant, and William immediately noticed her interest. She had insisted that he shouldn't waste his well earned money on her but he would have none of it, he went straight into the shop and instantly brought her the dress.

Ada was snapped out of her memories by a knock on her door, smiling to herself, she rushed to the door and opened it. Standing there in a crisp clean officer's uniform was William, looking as handsome as ever, Ada couldn't help but stand there and stare.

"**Hello darling**" William greeted as he placed his hand on her hip and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. He stepped back and let his eyes wander the full length of her body "**You look so beautiful that there are no known words to describe how you look**" William said, admiring the view.

Ada blushed slightly from her husband's compliment "**Thank you, dear**" she reached up and found his lips against hers "**You don't look to bad yourself**" William chuckled at her comment "**Can we take a walk on deck before we dine?**"

William smiled, hoping she had come out of her fear for the ship "**Of course darling**" he offered his arm, which she gladly accepted.

* * *

The married couple walked their way aft towards the stern, the evening air was pleasantly warm with a slight cool breeze as the stars twinkled, like little diamonds that had been scattered on a dark velvet blanket and the moon shone like a natural beacon, lighting the darkness for Titanic to find her way through the night. The sea was calm, making the ocean look like a sheet of glass; the expanding stretch of water mirrored the sky making the Earth and the heavens look like one.

They climbed the stairs which led onto the poop deck which seemed deserted; Ada figured that most passengers were probably dining. She and William stared out at the vast open water where Titanic had once been as she moved ever further away from England "**Truly enchanting**" William suggested, entwining his hand in Ada's.

"**Tonight is very beautiful**" Ada smiled, looking up at the stars.

William smiled and turned to look at his wife "**Yes but it wasn't the night I was talking about**" he said softly as he swiftly placed her hand on his shoulder and his own hand on her hip before gracefully twirling her around the deck.

Ada couldn't help but laugh in glee as they danced around the deck; she couldn't remember the last time she and William had danced. William dipped her, supporting her by wrapping both his arms around her waist as she wrapped her own arms around his neck as both their laughing slowly ceased. They looked each other in the eye, feeling nothing but love for one another as their lips softly melded together, complete serenity washing over the both of them. As their kiss deepened, Ada brushed her hand from behind his ear and across his cheek feeling the light stubble that had grown there, moaning against his lips as she felt his tongue entwine with her own, like a fiery dance of passion. He softly sucked her lower lip as he broke for air, nuzzling his nose against hers as he stood her up again. Ada's heart was galloping with excitement and anticipation, still tasting him on her lips.

They stood there for several moments basking in their glow before reality kicked back in "**I suppose we should be heading for lunch**" Ada smiled "**Before they stop serving**" William laughed and nodded before wrapping his hand around hers and walked towards the dining room.

* * *

William had enjoyed his time with Ada immensely, he couldn't wait until they reached New York, where they would be able to spend all their time together and he could show her all the sights and sounds of the city. He had taken her back to her cabin and had given her a kiss goodnight before walking off towards his upcoming duties. He entered the officer's mess hall where upon he saw Lights slouching in a chair, looking as glum as a child who wasn't allowed any sweets.

"**What's the matter with you?**" William enquired.

Lights sighed "**It's Wilde, isn't it**"

"**Ada told me about the incident involving you walking right into Henry. So what did you do this time?**" William asked as he sat down.

"**Well, me and Sylvia, we were walking along A deck and we were kissing, then we stepped into a cupboard to, well you know**"

William laughed softly "**In a cupboard? Trust you to break the rules, and Henry caught the both of you at it?**"

Lights shook his head "**Not exactly, you see, amongst the confusion and blind panic...**" Lights took a deep breath "**I may have put my shirt on back to front**"

William sat there confused "**How the hell did you put on your shirt back to front?**" he said trying his best not to laugh.

"**Well I didn't do the buttons, did I? I just put my jacket on over my shirt and hoped that he wouldn't notice**"

William burst into hysterics "**I bet Henry didn't know if you were coming or going**"

"**That's right, laugh it up William**" Lights stood up "**You just wait, you'll crack under the pressure sooner or later, and when you break those damn rules and look a complete fool, I'll be there**" Lights placed his hands on William's shoulders and bent down to his ear "**Goodnight, you grumpy old git**" before patting William on the back and walking off to his cabin.

William smiled "**Goodnight Lights**" before journeying towards the bridge to start his watch.

**Thank you for reading, hoped you enjoyed. Cheerio **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: still the same.**

Friday, 12 April 1912

Ada was on the boat deck, panic and fear surrounded her as passengers pushed and shoved past her to reach the sides of the ship. Ada stood there dumbfounded for a few moments; she didn't know what was going on or why the people around her were in a complete frenzy. Ada rushed past the other passengers to see what it was they were in a hurry to get to, as Ada made it into a clearing; she noticed the passengers were gathered around a lifeboat. At that moment she also noticed the crisp cold air and like most of the passengers around her, she too was in her nightwear which wasn't protecting her very well against the cold brisk weather.

The look of terror was on everyone's face causing a shiver to run down her spine, until she felt a presence behind her and two leather gloved hands wrapped around her arms, pushing her towards the lifeboat. She tried to fight the impending force that captivated her but she found herself standing on the edge of the ship, looking down to the dark abyss below. The sea looked almost menacing tonight, unforgiving and threatening as she felt the hands around her arms push her ever forward, encouraging her to step into the boat.

The people around her were crying and shouting frantically, she couldn't make out any words, but the Atlantic air was filled with hopelessness and despair. As she climbed onboard the lifeboat she noticed Sylvia was sitting there holding onto an oar. Ada sat next to her, wanting to ask her 'what was going on' and 'why they were being loaded into lifeboats' but as she went to speak, she found her lips wouldn't move, it as if they were stuck together.

The lifeboat gave a violent shudder as the falls that were connected to the davits began to move, lowering the boat down to the icy waters below. Ada turned back to look up on deck, watching the crowd trying to push their way past the crew in order to jump in the boat and save their lives. She saw several officers standing with their backs towards her, holding their pistols up into the air and firing them as a warning to the panic stricken crowd to keep back, she looked around for any sign of William but she couldn't see him, she thought that he might be one of the officers trying to control the crowd but she lost sight of the unfortunate souls still onboard the boat deck as the lifeboat was lowered to A deck, where once again Ada was faced with another alarmed mob trying desperately to climb aboard the boat, only being held back by the seamen who were waving the oars in the air, pushing back the crowd.

As the lifeboat finally reached the surface of the Atlantic, the seamen started to disconnect the falls, the spray of the sea felt gelid against her skin, eventually they started rowing away from the ship. The ocean was calm and flat, motionless and still, like the sea itself had become frozen in time. Ada once again focused her gaze on Titanic, as the mighty ship gave a thunderous roar of pure agony and the screams of her dying passengers filled the Atlantic sky.

* * *

Ada awoke with a start, her heart thumping against her chest at a rapid pace; beads of cool sweat ran down her cheeks. This was her second nightmare about the ship sinking; perhaps it was because she felt so negative towards the ship, that it affected her dreams. She decided she could no longer stay in bed and there was no chance that she would be falling asleep anytime soon, so she decided to take a walk on deck to clear her mind of these nightmares; she quickly got dressed and walked out her cabin door.

She wandered the decks of the ship for what seemed like hours, occupied in her own little world as she travelled the many corridors and staircases. As she entered the second class section of the boat deck, she walked up to the railing, looking out to the sunrise in the horizon; the sun had made both the sky and the sea a beautiful shade of pink. She closed her eyes, feeling the sun's golden rays warm her skin, before feeling two leather gloved hands grip her arms softly, she immediately opened her eyes in shock, remembering the same thing happening to her in her dream and spun around in horror.

"**It's just me, darling**" William said softly "**I didn't mean to scare you**" Ada hugged him in relief, hugging him as tight as she could, resting her head on his shoulder as she felt him rub her back "**What are you doing up this early?**" William asked.

"**I couldn't sleep**" Ada broke the hug to look at him in the face "**So I decided to take a walk**"

William could guess by the way she was acting that she had had another nightmare but he wasn't going to push her to tell him, he knew she would discuss it with him when she was good and ready. "**Perhaps you'd like to accompany me on my rounds**" William smiled.

Ada smiled and took his hand in hers as they wandered along the deck in comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company. William stopped every so often to check the lifeboats and davits, reminding Ada of her nightmare, she had to try to get her mind of the dream and so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"**What would you like to name our baby?**" Ada asked, why did she just ask him that, out of all the subjects in the world. That was the best she could come up with, she wasn't even pregnant, she mentally scolded herself, and she closed her eyes in annoyance.

William immediately and without hesitation stopped what he was doing "**Don't you think it's a little early to be naming a child, we haven't even started trying for?**" he asked softly as he approached her.

"**I know, I'm just so excited**" She said causing William to smile "**If we had a boy, what would you want to name him?**"

William thought about it for several moments as he checked the next lifeboat "**We could name him after my brother, James**" William smiled sadly as he remembered attending his brother's funeral in Dalbeattie six years ago.

Ada smiled "**James William Murdoch**" she said, trying the name on her lips "**I like it, it's a good strong name**" Ada said excitingly as she once again held William's hand in her own.

William smiled when Ada had used his own name as their possible child's second name, and he had to admit he was looking forward to the prospects of becoming a father "**And if we have a daughter?**"

"**I like Sarah**" Ada suggested, hoping William would like it.

"**Sarah Murdoch, I think it's beautiful**" William smiled as he pulled Ada close to him softly placing his lips on hers and held her in his warm embrace "**How about I finish checking these davits and I'll escort you to breakfast**"

Ada smiled and nodded before William carried on with his duties. After he was fully satisfied with his inspection, he offered his arm for Ada which she accepted gratefully before they both ventured towards the second class dining room for their breakfast.

**Thank you for reading. Cheerio **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews**

**EredLuin this chapter's for you ;-)**

**WARNING: this chapter gets a bit mature near the ending, but nothing too graphic. However if you think differently, let me know and I'll bump the rating up to an M. **

**Disclaimer: still the same**

Friday, 12 April 1912

William stood on watch after having his breakfast with Ada; he looked at the vast ocean in front of him however it wasn't the sea he was concentrating on, it was the conversation he had had with Ada about children. A small smile crept on his lips as he thought about being a father, the thought of seeing his beautiful wife swollen with his child made his heart flutter with love and excitement. Excitement of pushing his child on the swings at the nearby park, telling his child stories as they fell asleep and brushing his fingers through his child's hair. His smile grew wider as he continued his thoughts about the life he and Ada could create from their love for one another.

"**William, you can be on your way now**" Wilde said, snapping William out of his daydream.

William nodded before walking off towards his cabin, as he entered through the doorway he took off his officer's cap and placed it on his bed cabinet before lying down on his bed, not bothering taking his coat or tie off. Usually after his watch he would try to get a few hours sleep before meeting with Ada for supper then go for his next watch but try as he might, he just couldn't get rid of this feeling of excitement and anticipation. He decided to take a walk around the ship as he was too restless to fall asleep.

* * *

William found himself outside Ada's door, he didn't intentionally mean to end up at her cabin but nevertheless he decided to see how she was. He knocked on the door, instantly hearing movement on the other side before coming face to face with his wife.

"**William, what are you doing here?**" Ada asked, surprised to see him when she knew he usually spent this time to catch up on his sleep.

"**I was just taking a walk; thought I drop by, check if you were alright**" he smiled.

Ada smiled as she reached for his hand, gently pulling him inside her cabin, closing the door behind them "**I'm fine dear**" she said, softly caressing his cheek.

He took her other hand in his as butterflies started to form in his stomach; he had never felt this nervous before in his life. He inhaled a deep breath "**I've been thinking, I know we agreed to start trying for a child when we arrived in New York but why not try whilst we're on the ship**"

"**But I thought the Captain ordered you to not let our relationship to interfere with your work, I don't want you getting into trouble**"

William chuckled "**Well I'm not on duty, so technically I'm not working and therefore I'm not breaking the rules. Besides you're my wife, you mean more to me than anything else this world has to offer**" he pulled her near and started placing kisses along her neck.

Ada stepped away, holding his face in both of her hands and looking him deep in the eyes "**I want nothing more than to give birth to your child**" she said smiling.

William kissed her with such love and passion that she almost felt light headed as she took of his officer's cap and coat, dropping them onto the floor, feeling his hands roam her body as he planted soft kisses along her cheek and down her neck. She held onto him tight, moaning in pure pleasure as she felt his arousal through his trousers onto her thigh, she began undoing the knot in his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, discarding them on the floor as they moved ever so slowly towards the bed. Her hands wandered his abdomen, feeling the warmth of his skin, the steadiness of his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his every breath. She had to catch her own breath when she felt his own hands gently caress her breasts, causing her to moan his name as she closed her eyes in ecstasy. He picked her up, returning the kiss to her mouth as she swung her legs around his hips, his tongue teasing her lower lip until she surrendered completely, letting him take possession of her mouth as she felt his tongue entwine with hers. She could feel her heartbeat grow faster in excitement and anticipation as he laid her down on the bed.

He settled himself between her legs, a feeling of want and need brewing inside of him as he continued his assault on her lips. He slowly peeled away the layers of clothing that separated them, kissing every new inch of skin that became exposed to him, savouring the sight of her body. Removing the final layer of clothing, he held her hand in his, whispering words of love into her ear as he gently pressed forward.

Ada squeezed his hand, feeling the immense pleasure growing inside her as his hips moved at a steady pace. She stared into her husband's eyes, the man who made her life whole, the man who gave her life purpose and the man she loved more than life itself as she whispered his name in ecstasy, pleading with him not to stop. With one final hard thrust, release engulfed him making his breath catch as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. She wrapped herself around him, holding him tight as she turned her head to pepper his cheek with kisses, tasting the little beads of sweat that had formed from his efforts.

Tears began to form in her eyes; she felt true bliss as he turned his head and gave her a soft quick kiss, even though it was quick, the kiss spoke volumes. It spoke of his affection, his devotion and his undying love for her. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs, kissing her nose, making her chuckle as he turned over to lie on his back.

"**I love you so much**" Ada said, kissing his chest where his heart was beating before resting her head on his shoulder.

"**I love you**" he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head as he cradled her in his arms.

**Hope you enjoyed. Cheerio **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Thank you EredLuin for listening to me constantly moaning about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: still the same**

Friday, 12 April 1912

Ada woke up to the soft humming of a heartbeat, the steady rise and fall of breathing; she smiled as she remembered how her husband had taken her to bed with him. She felt his arm holding her body against his, she felt safe and secure in his embrace, as if nothing could harm her as long as he was near. She looked up and noticed he was still sleeping; he looked peaceful as she lovingly stroked his cheek. Feeling the warmth of his skin against her own, as her hand brushed against his chest she felt his hand touch hers, making her jump slightly before threading his fingers through her own. She looked up and noticed he was smiling down at her; she reached and kissed him softly on the lips, feeling his hand stroke her brown locks away from her face.

"**What would you prefer?**" Ada asked out of the blue, as she laid her head on his chest.

"**Prefer?**" he asked confusingly.

"**A boy or girl**"

William smiled "**Darling, as long as our child is healthy and has your smile, I don't mind what gender our baby is**"

Ada felt tears of pure happiness flood her eyes as she listened to his words, feeling him wrap his arms securely around her body. She was happy just to spend the rest of the evening in his arms but unfortunately her stomach had other plans as it rumbled in hunger causing her to blush slightly.

"**Perhaps we should go for dinner**" William suggested, chuckling slightly before kissing his wife on the nose and getting up to find his uniform, which had been scattered on the floor. Ada smiled as she watched William frantically look around the room for his tie, she wrapped the duvet around her figure and walked over to the corner of the room where his tie was laying.

"**Here it is, Dear**" she said chuckling, before walking over to William, threading the tie through his shirt collar and began doing a knot.

"**Since when were you good at knotting ties?**" William smiled.

"**Since I married a sailor**" Ada smiled back giving him a quick kiss as she finished the knot and straightened his collar before going in search of her own clothes. As William slid on his jacket, Ada found a suitable dress to wear for dinner and lifted it over her head "**Dear, can you help me with the buttons?**" William walked up behind her and started buttoning the back of her dress, kissing the skin that was exposed to him before each button obscured her back from him. She turned and smiled at him "**Thank you**" she said before kissing him lightly on his lips.

Once they were both properly dressed and looked presentable, William offered her his arm "**Shall we?**" he smiled, as she wrapped her arm around his before they ventured off, towards the dining saloon.

* * *

After William had escorted Ada safely back to her cabin he set off towards the bridge for his turn on watch, just a few more days and he could spend all his time with his wife. "**Good evening Lights**" William greeted cheerfully as he entered the bridge, smiling greatly as he stood beside Lights.

"**What's the matter with you?**" Lights asked, concerned about his friend as he raised an eyebrow.

"**What do you mean?**"

"**I don't know, you just seem...happy, unusually happy for a grumpy old git**" Lights said suspiciously.

William rolled his eyes "**Can't you stop being annoying for once in your life?**"

Lights smiled "**I may be annoying but at least I'm not...supercilious**"

William looked at Lights shocked "**That's a big word for you Lights, are you sure you know what it means?**"

"**Means you're arrogant**"

William chuckled and smiled "**Very good**" he said, sounding impressed, any other time William would have rebuke Lights for a comment like that but since he was in a good mood he decided to let Lights have his fun.

"**Obnoxious, grumpy, patronising...**"

"**It doesn't quite mean that**" William interrupted; as he started to wonder if not rebuking Lights was a good idea after all.

"**No, these are other things you are**" Lights explained.

"**Is there anything else you would like to add to that list? Please I'd like to hear it**" William said observing Lights carefully.

Lights thought for a moment "**No**"

"**Good, now is there...**"

"**Old, I guess would probably be on the list**" Lights interrupted, causing William to sigh deeply in annoyance as he gave Lights a stern look "**Maintain course and speed, alert the Captain of any change, goodnight**" Lights said fast before hastily walking off, leaving William standing there, watching the vast ocean for any sign of oncoming threat.

**Ok, I know this chapter sucks but I was so stuck on this chapter that it became the bane of my existence. I promise next chapter's going to be a lot better. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews and really sorry for the long update, unfortunately life keeps getting in the way, hopefully I'll have more time to write from now on.**

**Warning: So this chapter is the original love scene in this story, I wrote it long before I wrote chapter 8. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Sunday, 14 April 1912

Ada looked all around her, but could see nothing but darkness. The feeling of emptiness and hopelessness began to engulf her as she realised she was surrounded by the freezing waters of the Atlantic, her limbs and muscles had grown numb and stiff, but as far as she was aware her heart and breath rate was normal. Why was she in the water? Why wasn't she in a lifeboat?

All of a sudden a mass of screams and cries fell upon the Atlantic, bringing nothing but sorrow and despair, as hundreds of people were crying out for a rescue which would never come. As she drifted nearer to the hundreds of people screaming for their lives, there was one voice in particular that she was drawn to, a soft Scottish voice calling out her name. Ada immediately tried to swim towards William even though she could not see him, she tried to follow his voice but there was one problem; she couldn't move. The icy conditions had made her gone completely stiff but she couldn't let that stop her from going to her husband's aid, she knew he would do the same for her and so no matter how hard it was and no matter how much it hurt she slowly swam towards his voice.

But as she got closer his voice became fainter, she couldn't understand; she knew she was swimming closer to him, so why was his voice becoming fainter and not louder and then she noticed that not only was William's voice getting fainter but so was the cries of the other unfortunate souls trapped in the merciless sea.

As she continued to swim closer, she could make out the silhouette of a person in the distance, she desperately swam as fast as her body would allow, towards the mysterious figure. As she approached nearer, she could make out the rank insignia, her heart stopped when she realised it was William's uniform but he wasn't moving, he was completely still.

What seemed like an eternity, Ada finally reached William's side, as she studied his face she noticed he looked pallid and achromatic. She raised her hand out of the water and stroked his cheek, he was so cold.

"**William**" she said desperately but her voice came out as a whisper, she shook him slightly trying to get him to open his eyes, but nothing. He didn't respond to her efforts to wake him "**William, it's me, I'm here now**" tears were beginning to flood her eyes as she realised the horrifying truth. He couldn't be dead, not her husband, not the man she loved more than anything else in this life. No, William was too strong to give up; perhaps he had just passed out from the cold.

"**William, wake up dear**" Ada said shaking uncontrollably more out of fear than from the cold, the tears rolling down her eyes but still she refused to believe that he had gone, that he had left her. She kissed his lips trying to coax William to open his eyes but as she kissed him, she felt him sink beneath the waves and no matter how hard she tried to hold onto him, he continued to sink into the dark abyss until she could no longer see him.

* * *

Ada immediately bolted upright, she had a lump in her throat, a cold sweat covered her brow and her heart was pounding against her chest. So far none of her nightmares had featured William, she had to see him now, make sure he was alright. He had once told her how to get to his cabin, in case she needed him, and she made sure to remember it.

She got out of her bed unsteadily, her legs were shaking, she didn't know if her legs would carry her all the way to William's cabin but she was adamant she was going to get there even if she had to crawl. She threw on her dressing gown and opened her door, entering the empty corridor. Luckily for her it was still early and most of the passengers would still be asleep.

She managed to get to the boat deck unseen, by using the stairs that led directly onto the officer's promenade; the chilly early morning air hit her ferociously making her immediately shiver from the cold. But she knew this was going to be the hardest part in sneaking into William's quarters; she peaked round the corner of the staircase to see Wilde standing there with his back towards her. She could see the door to the officer's quarters, she had come too far to turn back now, she took a deep breath and quietly made her way towards the door until she heard footsteps travelling towards her, her heart stopped, she would surely be caught and sent back to her cabin. She looked up to find Lights standing beside her; he raised his finger to his lips as a sign for her to be quiet as he took her hand in his and guided her towards the door quietly.

"**Mr Lightoller...**" Wilde began to turn around which was quickly noticed by Lights.

Lights quickly ran to stand next to Wilde "**What's that, sir?**" Lights pointed out to sea.

Wilde squinted as he studied the darkness "**What? I don't see anything**"

"**Right there**" Lights pointed again before turning back to face Ada and pointed towards the door.

Ada silently thanked Lights and walked through the door and entered the officer's quarters. She quickly walked through the corridor towards William's cabin. She could feel her heart quicken and her palms sweat as she arrived at William's door.

She opened the door and saw William asleep in his bed; she quietly closed the door behind her and walked towards him. She immediately noticed the rise and fall of his bare chest which sent waves of reassurance and relief over her but it wasn't enough she needed to feel him as if she needed to know he was real. She laid her hand on his bare torso; she could feel his strong heartbeat and smiled as tears of relief strolled down her cheeks as she started to lightly caress circles against his chest.

She jumped when she felt his hand wrap around hers "**No, that tickles**" he said, still with his eyes closed causing her to chuckle. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Ada standing over him. But he quickly grew concerned as he noticed the tear stains that ran across her cheeks.

He quickly sat up and gently pulled her to sit next to him "**What's wrong?**" he asked urgently as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"**It was another nightmare**" Ada sobbed uncontrollably burying her head into his chest as she remembered his cold dead body lying in the water.

"**What happened?**"He held her tight against him, gently rocking her and stroking her hair, trying his best to calm her.

Ada didn't want to tell him but she knew she had to "**I saw you dead in the water**" she cried "**I couldn't get to you in time to save you**"

"**It's alright, it was only a nightmare**" He said softly. He pulled apart from her slowly as her crying subsided and her breathing became steady again.

"**But it was so real and you were so cold**"

William held her hand in his "**I could never be cold as long as you're with me to warm my heart**" he kissed each one of her fingers before smiling "**Come on, I'll get dressed and walk you back to your cabin**"

As William stood up, Ada tightened her grip on his hand "**Please don't make me go back yet**" Ada pleaded.

"**You need your rest, darling. You must be exhausted**"

"**No, please. I just want to be here with you**" Ada pleaded further.

Murdoch thought of his career, of the rules the Captain had informed him about, allowing his wife to stay in his cabin could get him reprimanded or worse an immediate discharge but he could deny her nothing, he just hoped there would be no emergencies tonight which would cause an officer to knock on his door.

He sat back down next to her, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her tight against his chest. Ada laid her palm flat against his upper torso, once again feeling his heartbeat to reassure herself that he was alive and well. She pulled away from him, just enough so she could look up into his eyes, those eyes she had fallen deeply in love with, they held such warmth and love for her that she instantly forgot her troubles as she began to stroke his cheek. He gently placed his lips against hers to which she fully responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, desperate for the smallest of touches as she felt his hand glide up her thigh and rest on her hip which made her moan softly against his lips.

He laid her down on the bed, never breaking the kiss as she welcomed his weight on top of her. His hands wandered up her body, up to the curve of her breasts, hearing the catch in her breath. He untied the knot in the fabric belt of her robe with care, slid it off her arms and discarded it onto the floor. His mouth travelled down to her neck, savouring the taste of her skin. Ada continued to caress him, feeling the muscles in his arms, his upper back, feeling nothing but pure bliss. Ada could feel her heartbeat grow faster in anticipation, as she felt William undo the buttons that were in front of her bosom, kissing every new inch of flesh that was exposed to him. He lifted Ada into a sitting position, lifting the night dress over her head, exposing the whole of her body to him. He had to look at her in awe, she was perfect like a goddess, whom he worshipped every day and would continue to worship for the rest of his life, until the day he dies.

"**You're so beautiful**" he whispered, his voice filled with adoration and desire as he pressed light kisses all over her body earning him a moan from her delicate lips.

Ada could feel his hard want against her thigh as he lowered his abdomen to hers as his kisses reached back up to her neck. She grazed her nails down his back, causing him to groan in pleasure, before arriving at the waist line of his pajama trousers, slowly coaxing them down his legs as he slipped out of them.

He positioned his body to meet hers before entering her slowly; savouring the feeling of her surround him as his hips built a steady pace, of both need and want, placing them both in complete ecstasy. Ada had forgotten the world around her and the troubles that laid waiting within it, all her world consisted of right now was him and the love they held for each other.

As his pace quickened, the pleasure drove her to complete madness as she found her release, holding onto him for dear life as she moaned his name. The sight of his wife, wrecked by pleasure from lying under him, coaxed him over the edge and he too found his own release causing him to cease his movements and bury his head in the crook of her neck to catch his breath.

Ada wrapped herself around him, loving this man more than she thought possible as tears rolled down her cheeks in pure bliss. They laid that way for a few minutes, content to just hold each other as William placed little kisses on her neck before kissing her passionately on the lips to which she fully responded.

"**I love you**" he smiled, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"**I love you**" she said in complete devotion, brushing her hand through his thick brown hair.

William rolled over, so he was laying on his back and rested his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat lullaby her to sleep as she dreamed peacefully for the first time on this voyage.

**Once again I'm really sorry for the long wait; the good news is the next four chapters are already written so there won't be as long a gap between chapters.**


End file.
